


Trapped au (eddsworld)

by depressed_shiit



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Two Endings, trapped au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_shiit/pseuds/depressed_shiit
Summary: THIS WORK WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD BY ME, DEPRESSED-SHIITafter the events of the end tord was kidnapped and tortured. after that, they kidnapped edd matt and tom and put them in the room infront of tord. how will they react when they find out very dark secrets about tord.author note: no shipsWARNING: language, toture, suicidal thoughts and depression





	1. chapter 1

3rd POV

after the robot exploded and hit the ground tord was on the grass. The right side of his face was scary and is bleeding heavily. his right arm was bleeding heavily and was numb. the harpoon went threw his chest and it was bleeding heavily.

tord was unconscious and bleeding heavily. a black car stop near the wreck. two guys wearing black came out (not pau and pat). they wrapped words arm with gauze and threw him in the car backseat. And they drove away.

-with edd and the gang-

after the robot crashed into the hill "um guys... we should go and check on tord" said edd. "WHAT?! WE WAS JUST ABOUT TO KILL US BUT YOU STILL WANT TO CHECK ON HIM?" yelled tom. "no that's not what i meant! i mean so we make sure we had not killed him and committed a crime" said edd "yeah edd is right" matt replied.

the trio went to the hill and began searching for tord. an hour passed and they still didnt find him but edd found a blood trail. "guys! i found a blood trail but it is cut off" edd said. "well that means someone found him and took him" tom answered. "yeah you're right" edd said. the trio when down the hill. " um guys? our house is destroyed...." matt said. "dont worry! i bought three apartments" tom said. they when to the apartments and went into there respective rooms.

-meanwhile with tord-

tord started waking up. The right side of his body feels like he is burning. "put him in this room" tord felt his body being thrown. he felt the floor collide with the hard and cold floor on his bad side. Tords eyes went wide or in this matter eye because he cant see from the other one. "SIR, HES AWAKE." a guy yelled. "then close the door you dumbass" another guy replied. Tord went into a sitting position and began looking around. He was surronded by three black wall and one glass wall.

".......Where im i?"

-cliffhanger- well thats the first chapter! im working on the second chap right now


	2. chapter 2

3rd pov( the whole story will be 3rd pov)

"....where im i?" asked tord. "hello dear, your awake i see. you are in our beloved base. i hope you enjoy your stay!" answered a woman with a light weird accent. "what? a base?" tord asked "yes dear, you are in our base. cant tell you the name of the base because (idk what to name it) its classified" answered the woman "will you at least tell me your name?" he asked. "oh dear, if i told you it wouldnt be fun" answered the woman again. "well i must leave" said the woman.

tord was once again alone. he saw two guys walk to the glass that separated them. One of them looked like a doctor. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME?" yelled tord "number one, thats classified. Number two we brought a medic to treat your injures so be fucking grateful." said the guy wearing the army uniform. "but first" a weird gas started coming into the room. tord was looking around confused. he started to feel light headed. "you have to go into a deep sleep" the man continued.

tord vison became black.

\- time skip three days later-

Tord began opening his eye. He felt that his right arm was numb. He looks where his arm is supposed to be. His eyes widened with surprise. "i see that you are awake now" tord looked around and saw a woman wearing a black coat with a golden belt. (im drawing it at the moment). "WHERE IS MY ARM? WHO ARE YOU?" asked tord. it was frightening, to say the least. your trapped in a room and your right arm is gone and a woman who looks insane starts to walk towards you. 

"oh, your arm. it had to be amputated. and im Peggy. we are going to have so much fun now!" said Peggy. she put her hand in her coat and brought a knife. she stood in front of tord. tord started to back away slowly. his back hit the wall. with her other hand she got ahold of tord. she threw him to the ground (she is stronger than she looks). he feel of his bad side and winced. Peggy kicked his face on the bad side. tord yelled loudly. it stung badly. she stabbed his shoulder twice and kicked his side. Tord screamed loudly. "little baby is hurt?" said peggy.

Right now tord started crying. his body hurt badly and the fact his right arm was amputated without his permission didn't help. peggy looked at him and kicked him again. "please stop....." begged tord quietly. "did the little baby just begged me to stop? well the answer is no." peggy answered. she started laughing madly and kicked tord harder and harder and with every kick tord screamed louder and louder. 

Peggy suddenly stopped. "sadly, now is my time to leave. we will continue tomorrow" peggy said then left (please dont ask me from where she left). tord curled up to a ball and fell asleep crying.

-i hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. chapter 3

(the whole story is in 3rd pov)

-after a week with edd -

Edd was in his apartment checking the news. he was hoping to find any news about tord. even thought tord has betrayed them he was still hoping on finding news about him. anyways, for a while now he felt like he was being watched but he didnt think much of it. he went into matts apartment to hang out. "hey edd!" matt said cheerily. "Hi matt! i have a question to ask you" said edd. "what is it?" "umm... have you ever felt like someone is watching you?" asked edd. "now that i think about yeah i feel that." replied matt. tom appered from nowhere "hey guys, what are you talking about?" tom asked them. "hi tom! lately have to been feeling that someone is watching you?" asked edd. "yeah... ever since you know the incident........... wait...no no never mind" replied tom. "ummm ok..... bye guys!" said edd. "bye" both tom and matt replied.

-now with tord-

its been a week... everyday for many hours tord was tortured. he began seeing dark figures and hearing voices. he is really losing his sanity. "hello little baby, ready for the fun?" said peggy darkly. tord stayed silent "ANSWER ME!" yelled loudly. "yes im ready..." answered tord. "good" peggy got out a needle with something black in it. "this black substance is going to make you feel double the pain." smirked peggy. she injected the black substance into him. she waited a few minutes then kicked him. tord felt more pain than usual and he screamed from surprise. 

peggy just laughed. she kicked him more and more. after a whole 5 minutes of kicking she pulled out a knife. she pressed the knife on the bad side of his face. all the cuts in that area opened and bleed heavily. It hurted him so bad and he started crying. 

"please help me..."

-if there are any grammar mistakes please tell me since English is my second language-


	4. chapter 4

-after a week. with tord-

Peggy just left tord alone. Many thoughts started to appear in his mind and with every second that passes it gets darker and darker. 'Why did I destroy their trust?' 'I really deserve this' 'I'm really insane' 'I just cause pain' 'what would happen if I died? No one would care' the thought just got worse and worse.

After a while of thinking tord fell asleep.

-next day with tordle-

Tord woke up with a kick to his face. "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE FUCK" peggy yelled. Tord screamed out of fright and pain. "Let's start the fun" said Peggy happily. This time she didn't kick him but bought a large iron bag. "Today I'm trying something new but first" a three men entered the room. Two of them held tord tight as the third was putting cuffs that are attached to the wall. After the three men finished they left and closed the door. Peggy got out the needle with a black substance and injected him. She held the iron bat tightly and began hitting him. Peggy threw the bat at his injured face hardly. Tord started to tear up "please...stop" he begged. "What? You want me to stop? " Peggy replied. She kicked him hard in the stomach. "P-please leave me alone." Tord begged again. "You want me to leave huh. Ok then" Peggy answered smiling darkly. She kicked him one last time on his arm then left. 

I'm soooo sorry that this is short I'm doing my best right now


	5. chapter 5

-with eddy boy-

it was in the middle of the night. Edd was asleep. his apartment window opened. a black figure walking inside the living room. the black figure stood in front of adds room. he opened the door slowly. Edd stirred in his sleep. the man walked up to Edd and injected him with a blue substance. edd woke up surprised from the sudden pain but began go get sleepy. when Edd fell asleep again the man picked him up and went out the door (there are no cameras in the building). the figure threw Edd into the car and drove off.

-after 2 hours still with Edd-

Edd began waking up. He started to look around."where in the name of cola I'm i?". He was in a black room. One of the walls where fully glass and at the back of the room there is a locked metal door. "Good morning dear, I see that you have woken up." A woman with a weird accent said. "Where I'm i?" Asked edd. "Your not the first to ask this question, hun." she replied "what?" Edd was confused. "you see the room infront of you? the guy wearing a red hoodie asked the same. and our answer is our beloved base". Edd looked around and noticed the glass wall. he saw a guy wearing a ripped red hoodie. the stranger's back was facing and had his hood up so he couldn't see his face.

"ummmm are you awake?" Edd questioned the man. the man turned to look at him so fast. Edd was surprised by who it was

\- now with tord-(btw they can hear each other through the glass)

"ummmm are you awake?" tord heared a very familiar voice. tord turned so fast to look at the man. he saw a guy wearing a green hoodie.... "no.... it can't be.....edd... why are you here?" told asked the cola lover. "TORD?!?!" Edd yelled surprised. tord flinched from the loud noise. "u-um h-h-hallo e-edd" tords voice was rusty since he didn't drink water from a long time. "what happened to you? you look like you were beaten and hadnt been feed for a ...week..." Edd was suddenly hit with realization. "ja" 

-fck fck fck i im starting to get a writers block SHIIIT-


	6. chapter 6

-with tord- 

Edd stood still. He was still shock from the info. Peggy suddenly came. she looked my way. "you said you wanted company" she smirked. "I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! AND WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HIM FROM ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE YOU COULD OF CHOSEN YOU BITCH!" tord yelled. he was glaring draggers at Peggy while Edd sat confused. "What did you call me?" Peggy said. an evil aura is forming around her. tord started getting terrified. Peggy started walking towards tord's cage. she unlocked the iron door and when she went inside she locked the door. tord started going back. his back hit the wall and he was now looking at Peggy with frightened look on his face. Peggy got out the needle that has the black substance in it. Edd was looking at tord. he was surprised to see the Norwegian terrified. Peggy grabbed tord's arm and injected the black substance into tord.

Tord started screaming. He felt like he was burning. When the sensation stopped Peggy got out an iron bat. She raised it and then slammed it into tord's chest. Blood came out of tord's scars and he screamed on top of his lungs from the pain. Peggy just smiled and slammed the bat again into tord but this time on his face. Tord screamed louder than ever. Edd stood in his cage watching in horror.

-with Edd-

Peggy suddenly stopped and threw the bat away. "I hope you enjoyed the show, Edd... that is exactly what happens when you curse me or command me" She looked at Edd. she had a sick smile on her face. Edd eyes looked at tord. 

The Norwegian man was curled up into a ball and he was crying from pain and misery. Edd didn't know what to do. Peggy just walked out of tords cage and locked the door again. She started walking away. Edd started banging on the glass. "TORD!" Edd yelled. tord ignored Edd and continued crying. Edd stopped banging on the glass and just laid on the hard floor.

"what is going on?..."

-im very sorry! i couldn't upload another chapter was because I had a writers block-


	7. Chapter 7

\- no one -

it has been a week from Edd's disappearance and Matt and tom are worried for their dear friend. Pat and pau are worried for their son too. since pat was 1st first in command he made the army do a search party for their leader.

Matt and tom reported this to the police station and the cops began a searching for them. with the evidence they gathered the police found out that edd got kidnapped at the middle of the night. even thought the cops where searching for their dear friend tom and matt would also search for him.

\- with edd and tord -

Peggy started beating edd and all that tord could do was beg for her to stop and just watch.

_time skip uhhhhhh... 1 hour_

Tord was staring at edd while he's asleep. Yeah it may sound creepy but he was looking at him to see if his wounds were as bad as his of no. After a while tord started to hear the voices. Useless! Worthless! Ugly! Weakling! Idiot! You cant do anything right!. The voices where screaming at him.

After a while of hearing the voices scream at him and thinking tord started rifting to sleep which was hard since he had insomnia.

-a few hours later still with Eddie and tordie-

Peggy was walking in the hall that separates tord from edd. She looked at tord and started to walk to his door. She unlocked the door and got in then closed it. Tord started waking up because he felt a presence near him. Before tord could realize what is happening Peggy kicked him hard on the chest.

Tord was surprised at the beginning. His chest started hurting him more than its supposed to because of the unhealed scars and bruises so he screamed but Peggy put her hand of his mouth to shut him up.

"i've got a deal for you" Peggy said in a low voice. Tord was frozen in his place but he listened to what she was going to say.

"i wont beat your friend if you did this one thing..." Tord looked up to her and started at her. "you will work for us and tell me everything the red army planed...or else"

"No!" Tord replied immediately. He would never betray his family and army. He grow up with them! His parents fight for the army! He wouldn't dare to destroy it!

"ok then" Peggy walked out of his door and locked it then started walking to Edds cage. She unlocked the door and got in and shut it close.

Edd woke up, startled. He looked and saw that Peggy was walking towards him. He was terrified from her but he knew he had to stay strong because tord was suffering more than him. But what Edd didn't know that tord was suffering more than him was because he was an army leader and he had to be tough even with his scars and injures that has been caused from the robot incident.

Peggy got out a needle with a black substance in it. Tord's eyes widened and he started banging on the glass. "NO! STOP IT!" Tord yelled but Peggy only smirked and then injected the black substance into his arm. Edd didn't feel anything different than usual but then Peggy kicked him. Hard.

Edd screamed on the top of his lungs. He couldn't bare the pain. It was too much for him! Peggy started kicking him harder and harder and his screams became louder and louder.

Tord continued banging on the glass with his only arm. The glass began to hurt his arm. But sadly there is not even a scratch on the glass.

Edd was crying but there is nothing that tord could do since he is trapped in his cage.


	8. chapter 8

-with edd and tord-

Tord kept banging on the glass even though it was no use. At this point, Edd was crying and begging for help. Peggy kept on beating him up.

Peggy suddenly stopped and slowly turned to look at tord smiling wickedly. Tord really wanted to give in but sadly he couldn't. At this point, tord is already crying which of course didn't help since she is a cold-blooded bitch.

"STOP IT! BEAT ME INSTEAD! NOT HIM" Tord yelled loudly to the point where Peggy's ears rang. Peggy continued smiling and kicking Edd again. Tord was begging her to stop but no. This only made it worse.

At this point, Edd passed out which was expected since he's not used to this amount of pain. Tords body gave out and he slid slowly on the glass. Peggy stopped the kicking the moment she realized that Edd is unconscious.

She walked out of his cage in silence and locked his door then continued walking through the hallway towards the exit. "EDD!" tord yelled hoping that end would answer but its the answer that Edd gave was. silence. Tord stood up and turned his into fists and started banging the glass again.

After a few tries tord gave up knowing that edd has passed out and he's not faking it. Tord started walking to the dark corner of the cage and sat there crossed leg on the ground. Just as he sat down the voices started yelling at him.

KILL YOURSELF! DIE! YOU ONLY HURT PEOPLE! EVERYONE HATES YOU! DIE! tord tried to ignore it but that only caused the voices louder. He tried to sleep but he failed. FAILURE! . Tord started tearing up. Every thing the voices said was true.

He started crying and sobbing. without him realizing that edd was waking up. When Edd was fully awake he realized someone was crying. when he turned around he saw that the source of the cries and sobs are from tord. Edd was surprised since this was the first time he saw tord cry.

Edd wanted to comfort but when he tried to change into a sitting position. Suddenly pain shot through him. Edd winced remembering what the witch did to him.

Tord heard Edd wince so he wiped his tears. "..h-hey... are y-y-you okay?" Tord asked since he was worried for his friends health. "yeah.... I'm fine" Edd replied.

Tord sighed. Edd sat on the floor. "...so...um.. why were you crying just now?" Edd asked. Tord stayed silent for a moment then replied with "nothing". Edd didn't push the conversation any further but he had a two guesses on why tord was crying. It was either he misses someone or its from pain. Even thought the pain is the one that sounded right. It's not it.

But what edd didn't know was tord was falling into deep deep depression.


	9. chapter 9

-with matt cuz why not?-

Matt was very worried about his friend. He did everything he can to find him but nothing worked. The police were searching for a long time and they still don't have the slightest idea of Edd's kidnapper nor where he is or how he's doing.

And on top of that too. Matt has been feeling that he was being watched after tord came back. Matt thought that this was all words doing but later found out that there was a group of people who all wear the same outfit were searching for him.

At this night he barely fell asleep from the feeling. When he finally did he fell into a very deep sleep. His window suddenly opened and a man wearing black clothes entered. The mysterious man injected a drug so Matt couldn't feel anything while he's asleep.

The man carried Matt out of the window then put Matt in the back set then drove away. And when they reached the destination the man pulled Matt from the back seat.

The man carried Matt into the base then threw him in the cage next to edd. (The cages are kinda small) The man walked out of the cage and locked the door.

Matt started waking up. He looked left and right. He was confused about where he was since he remembered that he fell asleep in his room. He realized that he was in a cage. the one in front of him was empty but the one next to it had a figure lying on the ground wearing red.

"Excuse me! the guy wearing red! Where am I?" yelled matt. When the man wearing red turned matt was surprised. The right side of the man's face was Filled with scars (that I forgot to draw) and instead of having a right arm there were band-aids. And after a while of matt looking at the man's face, he realized that it was tord.

Matt was surprised. "t-tord? is that you?" matt asked. "yeah...what are you d-doing here?" matt noticed that tord accent was much heavier than normal."I don't know" matt answered "e-edd is in the c-cage n-next to you... but you c-cant see h-him since he's in the cage next t-to you.." tord answered stuttering.

Matt saw the bruises on tords body. "what happened to you?" asked matt even though he was scared of the answer. Tord stayed silent but he was shaking. Tord ignored him and walked into his dark corner and sat.

Matt looked confused. "tord?" Tord stayed silent. "MATT!" Edd suddenly yelled and he sounded scared. "Hi edd!" matt replied. "whats wrong with tord?" matt asked. "i... I really don't know.."

DIPSHIT! ASSWHOLE! POWER-HUNGRY! UGLY! the voices were yelling their insults at tord. His eyes got teary but he immediately wiped the tears with his bloody hoodie. Suddenly Peggy enter and stood in front matt's cage. 

"well well well... what do we have here"


	10. chapter 10

-with Eddie Mattie and tordie-

"well well well... what do we have here," Peggy said. She was smiling like the sadist she is. "Why the fuck did you bring matt? HE DID NOTHING!" tord yelled. To say the least, Tord was furious. Edd himself was angry while of course, Matt was confused.

"you see... I want you to join us and tell me everything about your army" Peggy said it loudly so Edd and Matt could hear her. "w-what?.....T-tord y-y-you work in an a-army?" Edd asked shocked. "yes...I work in an army..." replied tord. "and he's the leader too!" said Peggy.

Edd and Matt were shocked. "you're a leader.....of an army?" Matt asked. "yes... I am" tord replied. "so know that they know your secret tell me all the plans about your army," Peggy said. "No!" tord answered. "well. if that's your answer you must get punished" Peggy said darkly. She started walking toward Tords cage. the unlocked the door and got in then closed it. Edd was frighted of what Peggy

is going to do to tord and matt was confused.

Tord started backing towards the corner but his back hit the wall. Peggy got out the black needle and held tords left arm and injected the substance into him. Tord started getting terrified of her. Peggy held his hoodie from the front then raised him high till his foots cant touch the floor then started banging tords head on the hard metal wall. tord started to scream from the pain.

Then she threw him on the ground and started kicking his face and chest. The pain was unbearable. Peggy got out an iron bat and started hitting tord hard. Tord started tearing up. His head and chest hurt like hell and his scars reopened and started bleeding heavily. His clothes started to turn into a deeper shade of red because of the blood.

Tord was bleeding heavily. His vision became dotted with black. Then he passed out. Peggy kicked him one last time then left. Edd was crying and Matt was truly terrified of what Peggy has done.


	11. chapter 11

-with tom-

When he woke up he went to Matts apartment so he could wake him up. He knocked on the door and waited for a bit but no one answered. Tom knocked on the door again. Silence. Tom being the impatient person he was, he opened the door. No one was there. He started searching the apartment for matt or any signs on where he left too but there is nothing.

Tom started getting scared and right away went to the police station and told them that Matt went missing too. The police made another search party. Tom took the police to Matts apartment to search for any evidence but they finished at night and sadly there is no evidence.

Tom went to his apartment and some guards surrounded the building to make sure no one comes and kidnaps anyone.

-eddle and mattle and tordle-

Edd and Matt where asleep and Tord was still passed out. Tord started moving a bit. His eyes fluttered open. Pain suddenly shot through his body. He whimpered. The pain was unbearable but he had to stay silent since Edd and Matt.

Tord lied on the ground. wincing every now and then. He stared at the roof. He lost his will to live a long time ago. He knew no one will find him and help him until its too late.

Matt started waking up. He saw that tord was awake. "TORD! are you alright?" asked Matt. Edd woke up because of Matt's yell. "y-yeah..." replied tord. "I'm used to it" said tord. The words that came out of tords mouth shocked Matt and Edd.

"what do you mean..... you're used to it?..." Asked edd. " I've been here probably .....18 days before you came" tord answered. The answer shocked Edd and matt. "wait... so Edd disappeared for 10 days and you have been here 18 days before so you have been here for" Matt was talking but edd interrupted him. "FOR 28 DAYS?!?! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE BEEN TORTURED EVERYDAY FOR 28 DAYS?!" Yelled edd in surprise.

Tord just nodded. They all stayed silent.


	12. chapter 12

after that conversation. edd slept while Matt looked at his reflection on the glass and tord went into his dark corner.

FUCKER! POWER HUNGRY! IDIOT! SELFISH! ASSHOLE! KILL YOUR SELF! the voiced yelled at tord. Every moment they grew louder and louder. He regretted everything and he didn't know what to do now.

Peggy started walking through the hallway. She started at the three of them and started smiling like a witch (and she is ). She started walking into Edds cage. She kicked him awake. He woke up and was startled. "wake up you little fuck" Peggy yelled. Edd sat in a sitting position and stared at her as she left his cage and closed the door and started walking towards tord's. Tord saw that she was walking towards his cage and started to get scared.

She opened the cage and locked his door and walked to him. Peggy suddenly turned and looked at edd and matt. "if one of you looks away I will beat him harder than normal" Peggy said while smirking.

She got out an iron bat and started slamming it at tord. She kicked his face and chest which started bleeding heavily due to the wounds re-opening. Matt looked away from the gure-some view completely forgetting what Peggy just said. "ah. mattie looked away" Peggy said with excitement.

She slammed the iron bat at tord but harder. Tord yelled. He started begging for help. Peggy laughed at this and kicked his face. "you're a crybaby! a weakling!" Peggy chanted at tord. Both edd and Matt stayed silent because they knew that if they said something Peggy will hurt tord more.

Edd and matt stared helplessly at the nokski. They wanted to help badly but sadly there is a glass wall separating them.

Peggy kicked tord's face hard which caused tord to cry. Edd wince and looked away. "Eddie looked aways" peggy cheered. She held words head and slammed it into the wall while he was crying.

"I guess this is enough for today but be prepared for tomorrow" peggy said and kicked tord one last time on the chin. She walked out of his cage and locked the door and went out of the hallway.

Tord curled up into a ball and sobbed loudly. "are you ok?" Asked Matt. "of course he's not!" Edd replied to Matt. Tord just continued on sobbing.

After a while tord's cries stopped and he fell asleep on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. alot of HEAVILY BLEEDING


End file.
